


Acrostic Name Poem #SLIBBS

by Candyheart6



Category: NCIS
Genre: #SLIBBS, Acrostic, F/M, Name, email, poem, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Gibbs and Jack send an acrostic poem of each other’s name.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Kudos: 19





	Acrostic Name Poem #SLIBBS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is something I had in my head for a few days now. I thought of writing it down.
> 
> This one will be short.
> 
> Anyways, comment, kudos and ENJOY 😉 
> 
> NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON’T BELONG TO ME, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS DONALD P. BELLISARIO AND DON MCGILL

It was Sunday 29th December 2019, on a chilly December evening at 5pm. When Gibbs was lying in his bed drinking coffee and browsing through google and YouTube on his laptop. He was tightly wrapped up with his duvet. When he decided to check his emails. He usually checks it from his phone, but since his on the laptop. He decided to check it from there. He smiled and immediately opened his email when he realised he had a message from none other than Jack Sloane. He clicked on it and it read: 

❤️❤️❤️ JETHRO GIBBS ❤️❤️❤️

J OYFUL TO BE AROUND WITH  
E VERLASTING OUR LOVE IS  
T RUSTWORTHY, SECRETS REMAIN SECRETS  
H ARD WORKING PERSON I HAVE EVER KNOWN  
R OMANTIC YOU TRULY ARE  
O PTIMISTIC, A BORN TO WIN ATTITUDE 

G ENTLE AND SO WONDERFUL  
I NTELLIGENT PERSON  
B RAVE MAN  
B IG HEARTED, AND THE KINDNESS YOU HAVE  
S UNSHINE YOU ARE MINE 

Jethro decided to make one for Sloane. 

Jack was eating pizza that she made for tea. And watching TV in the living room. When she heard her phone vibrate. She opened the message and, it was from Gibbs, her Cowboy. It had a poem that he written for her. 

💕💕💕 JACK SLOANE 💕💕💕

J is for how JOYFUL you are.  
A is for the ANIMAL inside of you.  
C is for how CUTE you are.  
K is for how KIND you are.

S is for how SEXY you are.  
L is for how good LISTENER you are.  
O is for how OPEN MINDED you are.  
A is for how AMAZING you are.  
N is for how NAUGHTY you are.  
E is for how ENERGETIC you are.

She smiled at his poem and decided to call Gibbs. 

THE END.


End file.
